1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved endless power transmission belt construction and to a transverse belt element therefor as well as to a method of making such a belt construction.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide an endless power transmission belt construction comprising an endless flexible carrier means having an inside surface means and an outside surface means, and a plurality of transverse belt elements assembled on the carrier means. Each belt element has a recess therein defining an intermediate transverse shoulder means for engaging the inside surface means of the carrier means and a pair of inwardly facing shoulder means confining the carrier means therebetween, each inwardly facing shoulder means having an opening interrupting the same and being aligned with the opening in the other inwardly facing shoulder means of its respective belt element. Each belt element has a pin provided with opposed ends respectively disposed in the openings of the inwardly facing shoulder means thereof whereby the carrier means is confined between the pin and the transverse shoulder means of each belt element. For example, see the U.S. patent to Vollers, U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,841 and the U.S. patent to Cole Jr., et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,730.
The Swiss Pat. No. 256,918 illustrates in FIGS. 1 and 4 thereof a transverse belt element that has the carrier means held in the recess thereof by an elastic band inserted into lateral grooves formed in the inwardly facing shoulder means of the belt element.